CHANGES
by MaddenRon11
Summary: Summer of 1962 and beyond. This story is about the turbulent 60's with Vietnam, British Invasion, Counter Revolution, and Civil Rights. Enjoy the ride of Jack and Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGES

Chapter 1

Prelude:

The 1960's brought prosperity, Vietnam War, Civil Rights Movement, British Invasion (Music), Space Exploration, Woodstock and the Counterculture Revolution.

Chapter 1

Jack Thornton was just completing his senior year in 1962. He was attending UC Berkley in the fall majoring in Criminal Justice along with entering the ROTC program on a full scholarship. Jack knew that after graduation he would have to give at least eight years to the Army.

Elizabeth Thatcher was also finishing her senior year, and attending UC Berkley majoring in Nursing. However, Elizabeth came from a very wealthy family, living in Beverly Hills, her father was a major movie producer in Hollywood. It wasn't unusual for Elizabeth to be around big name movie stars. Her parents kept her three sisters very grounded and out of the craziness of Hollywood.

Fall

UC Berkley in the 1960's was known for being very liberal, however the education was extremely good. As Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their last senior year with their families, they were both attending Freshman Orientation in June of 1962. The orientation was 2 full days with one night in the dorm. Elizabeth was brought to campus in a limo, and Jack in his 1957 Ford truck that his grandfather gave him. As Elizabeth was walking through campus going to her assigned dorm, she suddenly was pushed accidently by another student.

What the heck? said Elizabeth

Excuse me, as Jack was tongue tied, he had never seen or met anyone so beautiful or polished. I am so sorry, here let me pick up your things.

Elizabeth was also mortified and speechless, How, can anyone look so handsome?

Jack just stood there waiting for Elizabeth to accept his apology, she just nodded, finally she spoke to Jack and introduced herself as Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack's mouth dropped as he knew who her dad was.

Oh, my you must think I am a nutcase, it isn't often or never that I meet someone from Hollywood," YOUR" dad is famous, and his movies are amazing. Here I am rattling, so you are here for Freshman Orientation? Why didn't go Brown or some Ivy league school back east? Your parents let you go to UC Berkley? Elizabeth tried to get in a word, but Jack kept talking. Elizabeth finally said, listen I do not even know your name yet? So, sorry my name is Jack Thornton from Northern California. Nice to meet you. Well Jack let's just clear the air, since you recognized my name, Yes, my dad is famous, yes, I live in a mansion, yes, I know movie stars, yes, we have maids, chauffer's, gardeners, and we are extremely rich and I did not want to go anywhere but UC Berkley because they have the best Nursing School in California anything else? Jack looked at her with a huge smile and said, let's start over. I am Jack and you are Elizabeth and we are both going to be freshman at UC Berkley. Let's go find the building we are supposed to meet in. They walked quietly side by side not sure of what to talk about. Elizabeth thought well I might as well break this silence so Jack what are you studying? Jack answered, majoring in Criminal Justice and on a full scholarship in the Army ROTC. That is the only way I could go to college. Elizabeth said oh, see Elizabeth my family are farmers and I am the first to go to college. Elizabeth was stunned in her circle of friends everyone had money and the finer things in life. However, she also knew that her dad also was brought up on a farm in Northern California, and was the first to leave his family to go to college and fight in WWII. Her mom was a nurse too, her father and mom met in Hawaii just before Pearl Harbor. Elizabeth gave Jack a beautiful smile and said, Jack we have a lot in common. Jack said, what do you mean, so Elizabeth explained her background and that they spend their summers on the farm in Northern California the farm is in Lakeport. Jack just looked at her stunned are you kidding me our farm is only thirty miles from Lakeport. Wow I wonder why we never met before, Elizabeth just smiled and thought maybe we will this summer. Freshman orientation comprised of a tour, talking to faculty members in your major, joining fraternities or sororities, getting involved in clubs and picking classes. Once Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the building they went their separate ways, secretly hoping to run into each other later. Neither one saw each other again until they were leaving, Elizabeth was waiting for her ride and Jack was walking to the student parking lot when they saw each other again. They exchanged pleasantries and went their separate ways. Although Jack decided he would find the farm that Elizabeth parents owned.

Summer of 1962

Jack was so busy on the farm, and hadn't really thought about Elizabeth. Only at night when he went to bed he would think of her beautiful smile. He asked his Pap one day where the Thatcher farm was? Well why would you want to know that? because pap I met her, one of the Thatcher daughters at UC Berkley, and she is so pretty and nice. The farm is about thirty-five miles from here, and very protected since Abe and Maude's son became famous. Pap what? How do you know them? Well son, I was friends with Maude before she married Abe. Friends? Yes, our parents always believed we would get married, but we both fell in love with different people, we were just friends. I haven't thought about her family in years. The family farm was called Quinn's. That is the Thatcher farm? Yep, I believe it is still a working farm with hired hands. You know Jack I may still have a picture of Maude somewhere, let's go look in the attic. As Jack and Pap were looking for pictures of Elizabeth's grandma, Elizabeth and her family were heading to the farm. When they arrived Grandma Maude was rocking on the porch. Hi Grandma! Elizabeth said and gave her a big hug and kiss. Well Grams what are we going to do this summer since it is just you and me? Gram said, picking, canning and keeping the horses ridden and maintained. You do not ride anymore grams, Yes, but you do. How about some lunch Beth and you can tell me all about orientation? Well Grams it was fantastic, I picked my classes, walked the campus and found a sorority I might join and I met the cutest boy by coincidence. Really tell more said Grandma, he doesn't or his family farm is not too far from here. Um what is his last name? Thornton. Oh, my word I haven't heard that name in so long. What Grams do you know his family? Well my dear our families wanted us to marry. Meaning his Grandfather and I we were very good friends. We were just friends though we both fell in love with other people and drifted apart. Really, well after we finish lunch let me see if I can find a picture of Patrick.

Little did Elizabeth and Jack know but their grandparents were formulating a plan…

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer Romance

1962

 **Pictures Discovered**

While Jack and Elizabeth were searching for pictures of each other's grandparents, both grandparents were telling them stories of an easier life and their childhood. They talked about life in the early 1900's. Where the automobile was introduced, the first flight, horse drawn carriages, no electricity, outdoor plumbing, no television or radio. Both Jack and Elizabeth were fascinated. Pap found the pictures of Maude and Jack could not believe the resemblance between Elizabeth and Maude. Jack always was told that Pap and he could be twins if they were born at the same time.

Gram decided to give Pap a call, to see if they still sold hay to farms, and if they delivered. Pap was absolutely stunned that she called. Pap said, "Maude Thatcher I haven't heard from you in decades," she just laughed and said, Patrick our grandchildren met this summer at UC Berkley's orientation. Pap was aware of the meeting, so Maude and Patrick decided to play a game of match making. The plan would be that Jack would deliver hay the next morning while Elizabeth was cleaning the stalls. Pap said, I might just take a ride over with my grandson and see what your filly looks like. Maude said you do that Patrick it will be good to see you.

 **Next Day**

Elizabeth thought Gram was acting strange, fussing with the house, making lemonade and putting on a nice dress. Gram always looked like a lady but normally wore pants and boots. Elizabeth dressed to clean out the stalls, with tight jeans and a sweat shirt, throwing her hair into a pony. While at the Thornton farm Jack loaded the hay, had a pair of work jeans on and a tight tee-shirt. Pap came out of the house looking like he was going to a dance. Jack took a double take, Pap always wore jeans and a shirt with boots. Jack scratched his head and thought was he dropping Pap off at a funeral? When Pap entered the cab of the truck, Jack said, Pap are you going somewhere important and I am dropping you off? Pap's response was to just drive and can't a person get dressed up once and awhile. Jack just looked at his Pap and started to drive. Jack asked Pap who is getting the hay, Pap said just follow my directions and you will know when we get there. Gram on the other hand told Elizabeth not to get too dirty, and for sure keep the dirt off her face. What Gram? It is practically impossible to stay clean, Gram just said well be careful okay. Elizabeth thought what has gotten into her? Gram continued to look out the window, put the finishing touches on the cinnamon rolls, made a fresh pot of coffee. Finally, Jack was pulling into the farm, and thought wow what a beautiful piece of land, the barns were pristine, the fencing was beautiful and the farm house was huge. Pap whose farm is this? Pap turned and said the Quinn farm, What? Pap this is Elizabeth families farm? Yes, it is, now act like a human being and let's go meet Maude. Jack was dying and hoped that Elizabeth was not there, he just didn't look clean. Maude came out of the house and Jack just stared at Maude she looked older but she looked like Elizabeth. Pap and Maude gave each other a hug, Maude told Jack to pull the truck over and to ask the hand in the barn where to stack the hay. As Jack moved the large hay truck close to the barn, got out and walked into the barn. Is anyone in here? I have a load of hay and I need some help. He could hear singing coming from one of the stalls, as Jack approached he just started to walk in when a load of muck came flying out and hit Jack smack in the chest, he was covered. Elizabeth turned around and was speechless then burst out laughing, Jack was in shock! Elizabeth was so embarrassed, here is this gorgeous guy, now soiled with dirt just standing there, every time she went to talk she would just laugh. Jack finally came out of the shock and started laughing too. As Elizabeth composed herself, she asked him if he would like to take a shower and get cleaned up? So, they walked up to the house where both grandparents were enjoying a cup of coffee. "My Goodness! What happened?" Gram said. Well, it seems that I did not hear Jack and I was cleaning one of the stalls and wam the muck went flying and hit Jack! Gram do you have an extra tee-shirt of dad's? Could he also take a shower? Sure thing, Elizabeth just take Jack up and get him settled in the bathroom. She took him upstairs to the bathroom, gave him a towel, and proceeded to her parent's room to get jack a new shirt. Jack hopped into the shower and did not hear the knock on the door, Elizabeth thought well "I will just put the clean shirt on the sink and leave as she opened the door, Jack was stepping out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, Elizabeth just starred a Jack's chest. She thought to herself," my god is he gorgeous"! She just stood there mesmerized. Jack cleared his throat, and Elizabeth turned five colors of red, and bolted out of the bathroom. "How embarrassing" Elizabeth thought but so worth it! Finally, Jack came downstairs where Elizabeth was talking to Jack's Pap, and her Grams. Well we better get that hay unloaded Elizabeth, and off they went. As Jack and Elizabeth were unloading the hay, they talked about summer plans, and that Elizabeth was staying all summer to help Gram. Jack asked if she would like to go to a movie this weekend? Elvis had a new movie coming out "Viva Las Vegas" Elizabeth said, sure so they settled on Saturday night and he would pick her up at 7:00.

Saturday Night

Elizabeth prepared for the date with Jack, she wore a very summery skirt, with a white blouse, cute white tennis shoes and a sweater. She kept her hair long, and pulled back. Jack picked her up at 7:00 and off they went. They went to the drive in, it was a double feature. When they parked Jack left to get some popcorn and pop. While he was walking to the concession stand, he wondered "should he put his arm around her?" He sure wanted too! She was so beautiful, nice, and has a great personality. Elizabeth was day dreaming wondering if Jack would put his arm around her. Jack and Elizabeth chatted before the movie, they found out they had a lot in common, books, philosophy on life, their families, farm life versus Beverley Hills, college, and the changing world. They both loved the Motown sound and the Beach Boys were their favorites. Soon the movie began, Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack, it came naturally for Jack to put his arm around her. Elizabeth was so comfortable and at ease, they watched Viva Las Vegas, and waited for the next feature to begin. They decided to go swing on the swings, Jack pushed Elizabeth and she just laughed and laughed, he loved hearing her voice and excitement. Soon the next movie came on, and they settled back into their comfort zone. The movie ended, they drove home slowly just talking. When Jack pulled in, he turned off the engine and walked her to the door. As Elizabeth thanked Jack, he pulled her to him and kissed her lightly. They both separated and just looked at each other believing the stars had aligned and they were meant to be. All summer Jack and Elizabeth were inseparable, going to the movies, taking long walks, riding horses, or simply sitting on Grams or Pap's porch in the evening. As their relationship grew they became closer and closer, and the physical pull was getting harder and harder for them.

Summer Ending August 1962

The week before Elizabeth was leaving to go home, Jack took her to his private swimming hole. They had been there before but Jack had a surprise for her. Gram packed a picnic dinner for them and off they went. The couple laid out the blanket, and decided to go for a swim. Elizabeth had a beautiful two-piece bathing suit on. Jack could not take his eyes off her, she gave him a quick kiss and dove in. Jack followed her. They swam, Elizabeth splashed water at Jack, he grabbed her and time stood still, they had kissed before but for some reason with the stars, the heat, and the two of them they came together in a searing kiss and neither had experienced anything like it before. Their hands were exploring each other, the kiss deepened to the point that the blanket looked so inviting, Jack carried her and gently laid her down, they were both just looking at each other, then soon they began to explore each other, they were captivated and in love. As things began to heat up and getting very close to no return, Jack suddenly sat up, breathing deeply but knew that he could not take her virginity as much as he wanted too he just couldn't. Elizabeth sat up, looked at Jack, smiled, gave him a searing kiss and said she loved him. Jack blinked and said the same thing. They both spoke at the same time, they agreed that waiting was important, they were only eighteen, and starting college. But the big question was will they go their separate ways, was this a summer romance, can they maintain their relationship a UC Berkley?

Time will tell?

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

UC Berkley

Little Steam Alert

As Elizabeth and Jack prepared for their Freshman year, Elizabeth went shopping with her mom, and Jack with his Pap. When they parted a week ago, they talked on the phone each night for hours at a time. Both expressed excitement for the new journey along with being apprehensive. Both Jack and Elizabeth secretly worried if the relationship would withhold the test of time.

UC Berkley August 1962

While Jack and Elizabeth were leaving for UC Berkley the country was experiencing turmoil in the south. The Civil Rights movement was gaining full speed, with incidents of killings, beatings and racism in the South. Many people of all nationalities gathered to help the Freedom Marchers. President John Kennedy along with his brother were knee deep in the Civil Rights movement, with the President taking it as a personal goal. Although the first nine months of 1962 were considered calm things would soon change.

Elizabeth talked to Jack the night before they left, and decided they would meet at the Student Union at 3:00 PM the next day. Both Elizabeth and Jack went in blind, so they met their new roommates on move in day. Elizabeth's roommate Debbie was from Sacramento and Jack's roommate Luke was from San Jose. Debbie was an attractive girl with a very robust personality, Luke on the other hand was quiet and very reserved. Debbie talked nonstop, how they should join a sorority, meet lots of guys, go to parties and enjoy campus life. Elizabeth wondered if she would survive the first day. Jack's roommate basically said hello unpacked and left. Neither Jack or Elizabeth were happy, but it was only the first day.

Jack and Elizabeth were lookers, and girls and guys were all over them the first day. Elizabeth was approached three times on her way to meet Jack and Jack was bombarded by females from the moment he stepped on Campus. As soon as Jack met Elizabeth he grabbed her and gave her a huge kiss.

Elizabeth pulled back and said "Wow" Jack just smiled and said, "Thank God you are here" Why is that Jack? Well I have been followed, and bombarded by girls, wanting to know what dorm I am in, and room number. Elizabeth just started laughing Jack didn't think it was funny one bit. Elizabeth explained that she encountered the same thing. They both just started laughing because they both were unaware just how darn attractive they were. While they sat at the Student Union just talking about what was next, they both stated that to continue with the relationship they would need to make it known that they were a couple. But they would soon find out that people did not care.

Both Jack and Elizabeth decided that they would go to the mixer together on the Friday night as a couple. Debbie and Luke would be joining them. Debbie had never met Jack until both Luke and he went to pick the girls up. Debbie answered the door and just gaped at both boys. Elizabeth soon followed and territorially gave Jack a huge kiss and hug. Debbie was devastated even though Luke was cute, Jack was knock down handsome. She just couldn't figure out how Elizabeth got Jack. The couples soon left for the dance. When they arrived, the music was starting the first song was "There's a moon out tonight" Jack and Elizabeth took to the dance floor, they fit so perfectly together. As the songs continued with hits such as "The Twist", "Sherry" "I can't stop loving you", "Loco-Motion", "Travelin Man", "Stand by Me", and "Earth Angel" Jack and Elizabeth remained inseparable even though there were many tries to change partners, but Jack and Elizabeth just ignored them. As the night went on Jack and Elizabeth went outside for some fresh air.

Jack asked; "Elizabeth would you consider going steady? "Oh my, of course I would." Jack gave her the most beautiful smile and sealed it with a kiss. As they continued to walk, they both knew that their schedules would only allow them to study with each other at night. Both had very hard classes, along with Jack's ROTC commitment.

The couple became extremely close, it was getting harder to leave each other at night. In Mid-October, the Russians began to build Soviet Missile bases on Cuba, the country was at a standstill for three days. Finally, the Soviets backed off, and dismantled the missile bases. The entire country breathed a sigh of relief.

UC Berkley was becoming more liberal in their thinking, the younger professors were Pro Civil Rights, and very democratic in their ways. The Vietnam Conflict was becoming more difficult for just the US military advisors to help the South Vietnamese, soon more active duty military was being sent over. Jack was all about sending troops over, as Elizabeth was not. They had their very first fight about it, basically Elizabeth was scared for Jack and his beliefs, with the ROTC program Jack committed eight years to the military after college and that is what Elizabeth was afraid of, that her beloved Jack would be sent over when finished with college. They agreed not to discuss the conflict until it was necessary.

March 1963

Jack was training hard every day, becoming extremely fit and totally gorgeous, there was a girl named Ashley that followed Jack everywhere and constantly threw herself at him, even when Elizabeth and Jack were together. Jack only had eyes for Elizabeth finally Elizabeth had enough, followed Ashley to the book stacks and basically told her to back off from Jack.

Ashley said "Elizabeth, it is a free country and said she was going to take Jack from her" Elizabeth never in her life had met someone like Ashley, she said

"Listen Ashley if you so much as go near my Jack again, I will report you to the chancellor about you bringing guys back to your dorm at all hours of the night" Ashley turned beet red "How do you know?" Girls talk so back off Ashley, I mean it. Ashley grabbed her books and left, Jack asked Elizabeth "What did you do?" Let's just say Jack that it was between us girls okay? She leaned over and gave Jack a kiss. Now I have an exam in Chemistry so let's study. Elizabeth, yes Jack, "you can ride the river with me anytime." You are something of a tigress. "Okay", Elizabeth looked at Jack strangely, Jack said to her that he trusted and knew that she would back him where ever he went, meaning that she would stand by him anytime anywhere. He leaned over, gave a huge smile, hugged, kissed her and said no matter what she could count on him for anything. Elizabeth just smiled. She thought "I just totally love this man"

As they were walking back to Elizabeth's dorm they took a detour and sat on a grassy area in a secluded area of campus. Jack put his hands on her face and lightly kissed her, she returned the kiss and soon they were laying on the grass becoming very passionate in their kissing, and it soon was going to escalate if they did not stop.

Again, as a gentleman Jack stopped, sat up while Elizabeth fixed her blouse. "Oh my" "Jack we really need to be careful" but secretly they both enjoyed it!

Their Freshman year was ending, and both were excited for the summer begin. Jack finished his exams first and waited for Elizabeth to finish. The plan was to take Elizabeth home first, meet her parents stay a week in Beverley Hills, and then leave for the farm. Jack was very nervous to meet the Thatcher's and he was not quite sure what to expect when he arrived at Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth kept reassuring Jack not to worry that her parents would love him, and make him feel welcome.

Thatcher Mansion

Jack pulled into the gated driveway and just sat there shaking his head.

"Elizabeth why didn't you tell me how large your home was?" "Oh, Jack really it is only brick and mortar "I could put a whole football field in your house and still have room!" Elizabeth just giggled and said park the car and Hank will take care of everything. Come on Jack let's go inside, as soon as she went to open the door, Isabella was there greeting Elizabeth with a huge hug and kiss. "Buenos Tardes, Ms. Elizabeth, I missed you." Isabella this is Jack Thornton my boyfriend. Hi, said Jack, Isabella stared at Jack and told Elizabeth in Spanish "what a looker he was." Elizabeth responded by saying he certainly is. Jack just looked at her and said, "What did Isabella say'? She thought you were a looker! Oh! Come on Jack let's find mom and dad.

Jack entered the solarium, he had never seen such a big inviting room before, "wow". Mom, Dad I'm home, Elizabeth's mom came running in, "Beth you're home", and gave her a huge hug and kiss. "Mom, this is Jack Thornton", her mom gave him a huge hug and told Elizabeth that she had good taste in men. Jack thought he just wanted to crawl under a table, "he thought what is wrong with these women haven't they ever seen a man before"!

Beth "Why don't you show Jack to his room", I put him in the east wing with the view of the pool and tennis courts, and then bring him down to the patio for some refreshments your dad should be home from the studio by then. "Ok mom", as Elizabeth took Jack upstairs she showed him the kitchen where breakfast is served, the pool and cabana area and then to his room. Elizabeth opened Jack's room and he about died it was as big as his house. Elizabeth yes Jack, is your family for real? Your mom is so nice, and down to earth you guys are loaded. I know Jack but we do not seem to notice that, I grew up a very normal, with chores to do and high expectations. My parents wanted us to be grounded that is why Gram's farm was so important to my parents, we could be kids there, and experience a simpler life. Elizabeth "What is your dad really like?" "Oh, he is a huge teddy bear once you get to know him, what do you mean once I get to know him? Jack everything will be okay, come here, Jack walked over to her and she gave him a huge hug and kiss. Time to meet the general! Haha "What?" "Come on Jack, I am only kidding".

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand out to the patio, there sat Elizabeth's dad starring a hole into Jack. Dad this is Jack, Jack this is my dad. "Hi, Jack, I am so glad to meet you". "How was your first year?" Please son come over and talk to me. Beth come here "Hi Dad" Hi honey it is so great to see you. "I missed my Beth", "dad I missed you too". "Beth why don't you go help mom and Jack and I will have a nice conversation". Elizabeth gave her dad a hug and whispered be nice to him, I love him. Mr. Thatcher was very direct and to the point, Jack "what are your intentions with Beth?" Jack swallowed but sat up straight and told him that he loved Elizabeth, and he hoped that after college they would get married. I think Elizabeth is strong, smart, funny and has a wonderful heart sir. She makes me smile every day. Mr. Thatcher told Jack that he fell in love with Elizabeth's mom at fifteen and has continued to love her more each passing year. Jack and Mr. Thatcher talked about the farms, and if Jack would return to the farm after he was finished with his military commitment? Jack wanted too, but he also had a dream of becoming a General one day. Mr. Thatcher told Jack to follow his dream, but asked if Beth and he had ever talked about it, Jack said yes, and that she would follow him where ever her went.

After the four had refreshments Jack and Elizabeth put their suits on, and went out to the pool. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher had a dinner engagement so Jack and Elizabeth were all alone except for the help. Jack told Elizabeth about his conversation with her dad.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and told her that he was in love with her. Elizabeth had tears and told Jack she had loved him since meeting him at Freshman Orientation. They came together in a sweet tender kiss but soon it began to heat up again they became conscious and both dove into the pool (to cool off). After they got out of the pool, they had a long discussion about how they were going to keep from having relations with each other. It was like a slow burning fire that could explode if they did not keep themselves in check. They concluded that they could get married at the end of their Sophomore Year, live in married housing, complete their degrees and see where life took them. They both agreed that they did not want to get pregnant before they were married and wanted to save it for the wedding night. Now, how were they going to tell their families about this major decision? What will they think? How will they keep themselves in check?


End file.
